Jessie Kowalski
|nickname= Jess |Season=15 (US) |Place=10th |Votes=6 |Votestowin= |Alliances=Tenexas The Blonde-Tourage Area 51 Alliance |Loyalties= Candice Stewart Judd Daugherty |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 4 (Weeks 1, 6, Day 49 & Week 7) |Vetos= 1 (Week 6) |Days=56 |OtherPrizes= |Currently= Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = San Antonio, TX|occupation = Unemployed|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = JessieClaire88|InstagramUserName = jessie_kowalski|FacebookUserName = jessie.kowalski}} Jessie Claire Kowalski was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 15. She was a target in Week 1 for being deemed "annoying" by Head of Household McCrae, but she survived eviction due to larger targets sitting next to her. She began a showmance with Judd; however, the two had a falling out, which later led to his eviction. In Week 7, Jessie was targeted mainly by Amanda for calling her out. Jessie was evicted that week by a unanimous 6-0 vote. She placed 10th and was the second member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Jessie Kowalski Age: 25 Hometown: Beaumont, Texas Living: San Antonio, Texas Occupation: Unemployed Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Sexy, driven and smart. Favorite Activities: Reading, social media, yoga, swimming, taking my dog on walks, laying by the pool, cooking and dancing. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Being away from my Ari. He is my whole world and we have a great mom-pup bond. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: Lay low as long as possible and align with the smartest and strongest! Also, make a final two deal with who I have the best connection with. Try to win as many competitions as possible. Be friendly, fun and helpful… and enjoy the ride. Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? Danielle was my favorite because she is pretty, cool, laid back and knows the game! Dick was my least favorite. I respect his gameplay but I would be annoyed by him. What are you afraid of? Flying and overpasses. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Graduating from University of Texas in 4 years and getting this opportunity with Big Brother means everything to me. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… When at first you don’t succeed, try again. What would you take into the house and why? My dog, Ari! Just kidding, but I would love that! My iPhone 5 so I could see what my friends and family are up to and my iPod because music keeps me entertained and helps me think. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? I would be the happiest girl on the planet. I would love the opportunity to share my life with others and inspire people to follow their dreams!http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214676/ Big Brother 15 On week 1, Jessie is nominated for eviction alongside Candice Stewart by McCrae Olson, who believes them to be the most disliked people in the house. Jessie survives eviction, however, when David Girton is evicted following the MVP nomination. Despite initially working against them, Jessie teams up with Helen Kim and Elissa Slater on week 2, and votes to evict Nick. This results in Jessie falling out with Aaryn Gries and her allies after they learn of Jessie's new allies. On week 3, Jessie votes to evict Jeremy McGuire along with the rest of the house. She avoids being nominated on week 4 when her ally, Judd Daugherty wins the HOH and she votes to evict Kaitlin Barnaby along with the rest of the house. On week 5, Jessie considers voting to evict Amanda Zuckerman however decides against this and evicts Howard Overby along with the rest of the house. Following Howard's eviction, Jessie is infuriated when Helen chooses Aaryn & GinaMarie Zimmerman to attend the barbecue she won instead of her, feeling as though Helen hasn't recognised her loyalty. This results in an argument between Amanda and Jessie when Amanda accuses her of being disloyal after discovering that she was considering voting to evict her. Jessie becomes a target among the houseguests because of this, and she is nominated for eviction alongside Candice by HOH GinaMarie. Amanda is then nominated later on by America. Jessie is given the POV by Judd in the 'Frog Darts' competition and she uses it on herself. Jessie and Candice campaign to get rid of Amanda and they are able to get Helen & Elissa on board with the plan. They then back out of the plan, however, after confiding with Andy Herren. Jessie then reluctantly votes to evict Candice along with the rest of the house. At the double eviction that night, Jessie is initially nominated by Aaryn when she wins the HOH, however when Aaryn is pressured by Helen & Amanda to backdoor Judd after winning the POV, she makes a deal with Jessie that if she uses the POV on her then Jessie can't turn against her. Jessie agrees to the deal, and Aaryn uses the POV on her and nominates Judd instead. Jessie then votes to evict Judd along with the rest of the house. On week 7, Jessie is nominated for eviction by Amanda's ally Andy alongside Spencer when he wins the HOH. Andy lies to Jessie that she is not the main target, and leaves the nominations the same when he wins the POV. Jessie is infuriated when Helen suggests that Jessie has been campaigning against Amanda in front of other houseguests. When Jessie confronts Helen, an argument erupts between the two after Jessie accuses Helen of throwing her under the bus. When Helen continues to throw Jessie under the bus to the other houseguests, Jessie reveals to Amanda that Helen and Elissa had been part of the plan to backdoor her which they deny. Jessie discovers that she is the house's main target after overhearing Aaryn talk about her, and briefly turns Aaryn & GinaMarie against each other. Jessie is eventually evicted in 10th place by a vote of 6-0 making her the second member of the jury. Jessie votes for Andy to win at the end instead of GinaMarie. Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * After Will Kirby tweeted to Zingbot "If I wanted to hear from those who should have never been involved with Big Brother I'd follow you, @ZingbotOfficial. Or the season 15 cast." Jessie replied back and defended herself because she did not make racist remarks on her season. References ---- Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Jury Members Category:10th Place